Dejamé Decirte Que Te Amo
by Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor
Summary: Desde el accidente en pociones las cosas entre Hermione y Pansy cambiaron,ahora,con la llegada de la guerra Pansy va a tener que usar todo su autocontrol para no llorar con la sola posibilidad de perder a Hermione. [Three-Shot]
1. Chapter 1:Te Odio,Parkinson

**Hello everybody!(Se me está haciendo una costumbre saludar así)Hoy vuelvo con un Three-Shot el cuál el último capítulo saldrá bastante lemon ^-^ Espero que os guste este pequeño Three-Shot que he echo para aumentar el número de fics que me he dado cuenta que hay muy pocos (Yo quiero mil por lo menos que me he quedado sin leer de todos los que he leído :'( )**

**Capítulo 1:Te odio,Parkinson.**

**Pov Pansy**

Yo tenía la culpa,desde el mismo instante en que me negué a ser la novia de Malfoy sabía que algo me pasaba,y mi estúpida curiosidad decidió indagar en el que era. Genial,simplemente genial. Todo lo que me inculcarón mis padres sobre el valor del estatus social,de relacionarme con tan solo Slytherin o sangreslimpias e insultar a los traidores de la sangre y despreciar a los nacidos de muggels me habían llevado a está situación. Ahora me encontraba por culpa de Grengrass en la biblioteca a altas horas de la madrugada ordenando asquerosos y polvorientos libros en la biblioteca con la sangresucia de Granger. Lo que me faltaba. ¿Por que?Facíl. ELLA es lo que me pasaba. Ya no podía ni insultarla. La primera vez que lo hice después de el accidente en pociones sentí un desgarro demasiado fuerte en mi corazón y casi me hace llorar y yo no lloró.

Llorar es de débiles.

Y por culpa del lío de la rubia solo yo resulté pillada y fui envíada directamente al despacho de Dumbeldore y me volvieron a envíar está vez aquí,a ordenar TODA la bilbioteca. Y llevaba aquí desde hacía unas 5 horas sin descansar. Grenger estaba a una estantería alejada de mí,la tensión entre las dos era enorme,yo ni la miraba pero si pude pillarla dirijiendome un par de miradas sonrojandola haciendome sentir un sentimiento de ternura horrible.

¿Pero que me pasa desde lo que ocurrío en clase de pociones?

_Flashback_

_-¿Que mierda?-Dije en voz alta al despertarme adolorida en la clase de Snape.-¿Que me ha pasado?-Me pregunté en voz alta apoyando mi mano en una de las mesas para poder levantarme,cuando pude me fije que no había nadie evidentemente y me senté en una de las mesas para calmar el mareo que se instaló en mi cabeza. Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y sentí un liquído en él,lo miré y era sangre que salía de una herida. Suspiré cansada y cerré los ojos para calmarme cuando escucha un ruido bastante fuerte y abrí los ojos encontrandome a la comelibros parada en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos viendo mi aspecto._

_-Parkinson... ¿Que te ha pasado?-Preguntó cerrando la puerta delicadamente y echando un hechizo para que nadie pudiese entrar... O salir._

_-¿Y a ti que te importa sangresucia?-Su ceño se fruncío por unos segundo pero al ver como giraba mi cabeza por completo pudo ver el rastro de sangre por el lado derecho de mi cara y su expresión cambio a una de preocupación rápidamente._

_-Estas herida,debes de ir a la enfermería.-Paso olimpícamente de lo que le dije antes y se acerco a mi para examinarme mejor._

_-Tú no me mandas.-Solté de forma brusca bajandome de la mesa en la que estaba._

_-Ugh ¿Quieres dejar tu orgullo Slytherin un momento?-Pregunto cansada de mi actitud acercandose a mi peligrosamente,pero aún así no me aleje de ella y pude notar un suave aroma a vainilla._

_-"Ugh ¿Quieres dejar tu orgullo Slytherin un momento?"-Imité su voz haciendo muecas y una sonrisa triunfal se insatló en mis labios al ver su rostro enfadado. Bajé solo un poco la mirada ya que a pesar de tener la misma altura,yo llevaba unos zapatos de tacón puesto,no sé porque sinceramente teniendo en cuenta que hoy es sabádo._

_-Que graciosa...-Dijo sarcástica la castaña mirandome todavía a los ojos._

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió no se como fue posible pero las dos nos encontrabamos en el suelo besandonos mirandonos con rabia la una a la otra,yo con una mano en su pecho derecho y la rodilla apretando su entrepierna mientras que ella con su mano enredada en mi pelo y la otra apretando mi hombro con mucha fuerza._

_-Eres idiota.-Dije despacio mirando sus orbes marrones perdiendome en ellos._

_-¿Yo?¡Tú eres la que empezo la pelea!-Grito apretando su agarre casuandome un poco de daño,claro sin mostrarlo y... Joder si que tenía fuerza Granger.-Te odio,Parkinson.-Soltó con ira y se quedo callado al ver mi mirada._

_Poco a poco acercamos nuestros labios rozandolos en un suave roze. Sí,había perdido el norte completamente pero no podía retener mis impulsos por primera vez en mi vida,al final nuestros labios entreabiertos tuvieron un roze más directo y empeze a mover mis labios que,pocos segundos después,acompañaron a los míos al compás de una música imaginaria. Aproveche un suspiro que escapó de su boca e inserte mi lengüa en su boca tocando su lengua timídamente sintiendo una eléctricidad recorrerme por toda la columna vertebral,una sensación nueva que nunca antes había experimentado._

_-Ah...-Gimió Hermione cuando aprete mi rodilla contra su centro y su agarre disminuia en mi hombro y se aferraba más a mis cabellos. Nuestras lengüas se tocaban sin pudor alguno y yo apretaba más su seno derecho hasta introducir mi mano por en interior de su camisa y sentir su sujetador sintiendo su pezón endurecido por encima de la tela. Sonrío sin romper el beso y pellizco su pezón por encima del sujetador sacandole un gemido más notorio a la Gryffindor._

_A falta de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones tuvimos que separarnos jadeando cada una. Vi las mejillas sonrojadas de la castaña y sentí que mi corazón comenzaba abrincar descontrolado y no era por la falta de aire. Un 'click' en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar y al darme cuenta de lo que había echo me levanté y se fui de la sala de pociones desencantando la puerta para poder irme de allí lo más pronto..._

_Fin Flashback_

Miré hacia la mesa de la Gryffindor y me fijé en un libro bastante grueso y viejo encima de la mesa que seguramente habría terminado ya. Una parte de mi me decía que debía seguir ordenando y pasar de ella pero otra parte de mi deseaba poder hablar con ella,mirarla y...

-_¡¿Y que mierdas estas pensando Parkinson?!¡Es una una sangresucia,comelibros,sabelotodo!Y lo pero de todo ¡Es una Gryffindor!_-Me reproche a mi misma e intenté olvidarme de esa molesta voz que se había instalado en mi cabeza desde aquel _accidente_ en pociones.

Con un suspiro cansado fui hacia la mesa donde permanecía la castaña desde hacía ya demasiadas horas y se paró enfrente de la mesa mirando a la chica. Contó exactamente 2 minutos y 34 segundos fue lo que tardó Granger en darse cuenta de su presencía.

-¿Que?-Sonó un tanto intimidada ante mi mirada airada por el rato que tuve que pasar esperando a que se diese cuenta de mi.

-¿Has terminado?-Le pregunté borde dirijiendo mi mirada hacía el libro cerrado y puesto del revés sin poder saber cuál era el titúlo.-_¿Y a ti por que te interesa?_-Volví a escuchar esa impertinente voz en mi cabeza y pensé en el hechizo 'Silencio' creyendo haber callado a la molesta voz.

-¿Eh?¡Ah!Sí,sí,sí...-Habló de forma torpe y despistada dejando el libro en la mesa mirandome a lo ojos. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca cogí el libro y me di la vuelta dejandola con la palabra en la boca y dirijiendome hacia la estantería que le correspondía,que no sabía cuál era pero me daba igual.

Cuando estaba por poner el libro en el hueco que le corresponde en la biblioteca por algún motivo lo giré y pude ver el hermoso titúlo del libro "_Causas de la homosexualidad_" en un color rosa precioso que me ayudaría a conseguir unas cuantas risas... Giré mi cuerpo con una gran sonrisa cruel y caminé todavía con el libro en las manos yendo hacia la castaña que había vuelto a meter la cabeza entre el enorme libro,deje caer bruscamente el libro encima de la mesa haciendo gritar a la castaña que casi se cae de la silla del susto y me miró molesta.

-¡¿Se puede saber por que has echo eso?!¡Por Merlín que susto me has dado?-Grito respirando de forma un poco agitada.

-¿Eres bollera Granger?-Pregunté sin rodeos todavía con la sonrisa pero está vez burlona. El rostro de la Gryffindor se puso totalmente pálido y comenzo a balbucear cosas incoherentes.-Vaya,vaya... A la leoncita no le va la carne sino los bollos.-Reí ante su cara molesta y me senté de lado en la mesa.-¿Ya lo sabe el pobretón de Weasley?Seguro que se llevará una gran decepción.

-Dejamé en paz Parkinson.-Soltó de forma bordé levantando su libro para seguir la lectura.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más al notar que se había sonrojado levemente y decidí volver a poner mi máscara fría,coloque mi mano encima del libro e hice fuerza bajandolo para poder mirar bien a la castaña.

-Te hice una pregunta sangresucia,respondemela.-Ordené con frialdad viendo como por sus ojos paso por unos milisegundos un altivo de dolor.-Y antes que me preguntes que si me importa o no... Sí,me importa y mucho.-Dijé sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Suspiro resignada y dejo a su lado el libro completamente cerrado.

-Sientaté.-Pidió cabizbaja. Bueno... Se acercá una explicación quilométrica.-Gracias.-Agradeció que me hubiese sentado en una de las sillas en el lateral de una de la mesa quedando a su izquierda.-Desde que ocurrió... _Eso_ en la sala de pociones.-La tensión se podía cortar con un simple soplido.-Me... Me dejastes muy confudida.-Sus mejillas se ruborizaron dandole un toque tierno "_Mierda Parkinson..._"-Desde aquel día no paraba de recordar el momento a cada hora,ya ni siquiera siento ese amor que sentía por Ron y... Empeze a sentir mariposas en mi vientre cada vez que te veía y mi corazón se disparaba...-No pudo continuar porque mis labios envolvieron los suyos moviendose,está vez,sin prisas sino más despacio y suave. Al cabo de unos segundos fui correspondida después de la sorpresa inicial,terminé el beso sin querer profundizarlo pues sabía que si hacía eso terminaríamos follando salvajemente encima de la mesa o contra una estantería... Vale,ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo profundizado. Jadeabamos un poco las dos,ella con los ojos cerrados y yo enfocando mi mirada encima de ella.

-Que sepas Granger que espero que seas una buena novia.-Me levanté de la silla y me fui de la biblioteca con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

-_"Prácticamente las has echo su novia sin su consentimiento_!-Habló otra vez la voz pero está vez no me molesto,al contrario,le dí la razón...

**¿Les gustó?¿Reviews?¿Lo continuó?Se que no ha estado muy haya pero la acción (Y el drama) vendrán en el siguiente capitulo y el lemon en el tercero ;D**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Dejamé Decirte Que Te Amo

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!(Aquí yo traduciendo mi tipíco saludo)¿Como están?¿Deseasos de saber como continúa el Three-Shot?¡Pues esevidente que ya no tendrán que esperar más!**

**El capítulo está dedicado a **_**Vaniap0211**_** por ser la primera persona en comentar X3**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece,es de JK Rowling.**

**Capítulo 2:Dejamé decirte que te amo.**

**Pov Pansy**

Deseaba que todo lo relacionado con la guerra no hubiese existido,empezando por Tom Riddle y acabando con Harry Potter. Sin ellos dos la guerra no hubiese empezado,por lo menos sin el primero el trío dorado no tenía que partir hacia la búsqueda de unos estúpidos Horocruxes que sin ellos de por medio conseguirían destruir a Lord Voldemort.

Agradecía con todo mi corazón que Hermione me hubiese avisado de su partida,que era lo único que me había contado,pero aún así,se lo agradecía así podríamos disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos juntas antes de que se fuese con Potter y... La maldita comadreja.

_Flashback_

_Estabamos en la Sala de los Menesteres,me había levantado hace casi media hora y me había ido al comedor antes de que los demás estudiantes llegasen y con una bandeja me lleve dos cruasánes,dos vasos uno con zumo de calabaza y otro de naranja y unas tostadas untadas en mermelada de arándanos. Pasé tres veces por la puerta vigilando que no hubiese nadie y entre viendo la habitación decorada en total blanco,aunque yo la quería pintada de verde y plata,dejé la bandeja encima de la cama con cuidado de que no se derramase nada y me apoye un poco en la cama dando suaves besos por su cuello,un ronroneo por parte de mi gatita me hizo entender que se había despertado así que diriji mis besos por su mandibúla hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con pasión._

_-Te he traído el desayuno.-Anuncié separandome de ella con una sonrisa luminosa. Otra sonrisa afloró por sus labios y se sentó en la cama pidiendome que le pasará su camiseta,la cogí del suelo y se la acerqué pero al ver que la iba a coger la aleje y le pedí que me diera un beso a cambio. Se acercó a mi sujetando mi cuello con delicadeza y me planto un pico pensando que era suficiente,al ver que no lo era sonrío aún más y nos dimos un beso francés bastante apasionado._

_-Gracias.-Me agradecío cuando le di su camiseta blanca. Cogí la bandeja y la deposité en el espacio que quedaba entre las dos._

_Entre besos,risas,bromas y sonrojos por los recuerdos de anoche terminamos de desayunar,ahora estabamos en una ronda de besos después de que Hermione me preguntase que hora es y prometía mucha diversión,lamí su cuello con la punta de la lengüa llegando hasta su clavícula que bese lentamente._

_-Mmm... Pansy.-Alzé la vista al escuchar como susurraba mi nombre de una forma no erótica.-Tenemos que hablar.-Esas palabras provocaron un vacío en mi corazón que casi me caigo de la cama sino hubiera sido por los brazos delgados pero extremadamente fuerte de la castaña.-¡No es lo que parece!Yo te quiero y no pienso acabar con nuestra relación.-Un suspiro de alivio escapó por mis labios y me recosté en la cama a la espera de que hablará.-Verás... Harry,Ron y yo hemos descubierto la forma de destruir a Voldemort.-Un pequeño grito de alegría emanó de mi boca que formaba una sonrisa brillante pero al ver el rostro de culpa de mi pareja se borró.-N-no te puedo contar como los vamos a destruir pero tendremos que salir de viaje por mucho tiempo para poder destruirlo. Sé lo que vas a decir pero no puedes venir,sería demasiado peligroso si tu también vinieras y no quiero que te ocurra nada,además,con Harry no nos pasará nada y todo saldrá bien.-Las palabras de Hermione me dejarón petrificada,no podía describir el daño que me hizo en ese momento. Tenías unas tremendas ganas de golpear,patalear y maldecir a Tom Riddle y a sus padres por haber concevido a tal criatura horrorosa.-¿Pans...?_

_-¡NO!-Grité cruzandome de brazos y levantandome de la cama.-¡Es que ni loca te dejo en esa misión suicida con la rata y el cararajada!-Grite más enfurecida,me giré al ver como Granger tenía una cara de culpabilidad en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente como reacionaría y por eso mismo no se enfadaba. De repente,sentí algo caliente caer por mis mejillas,Hermione se soprendio al verme justo cuando ese liquído caía y se levantó de la cama abrazandome por la cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro._

_-Oh Pansy,por favor,no llores.-Sollozé con fuerza abrazandome a su camiseta con fuerza empapandola con mis lágrimas._

_Por momentos los espasmos me recorrían el cuerpo entero,los sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y el constante paseo de las manos de Hermione eran incapazes de tranquilizarme. ¿Que ocurriría en ese viaje?Lo más probable es que fuera largo,tan largo que pasaría mucho más tiempo con Weasley y olvidandose de mi poco a poco. Día tras día. Hasta el momento en el que terminé enamorandose de él locamente y dejandome en la estacada a mi... Que mierda de vida,cuando consigo ser feliz con la castaña viene algo y nos separa ¿Por que el destino es tan cruel?No lo sé,pero me gustaría preguntarselo..._

_-Pansy,dejamé decirte que te amo.-Súplico con lágrimas en los ojos acercando su rostro al mío._

_-Te dejo...-Susurre a punto de llorar también. No quería que se fuera,no lo soportaba,Hermione lo era todo para mi,gracias a ella pude ver al final del túnel la luz. Gracias a ella podía sentir que mi vida tenía sentido y a la vez,no había nada a nuestro alrededor. Solo ella y yo._

_-Te amo.-Dijo y nos besamos con todos los sentimientos que teníamos acumulados:Pasión,miedo,tristeza,esperanza... Eran algunos de los que sentíamos cada una._

_-Prometeme una cosa...-La miré fijamente a los ojos y ella asintió.-Nunca dejes que Weasley te engatuse,nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño,nunca dejes que te maten porque sino yo misma te torturaré a base de_ _Cruciatus_ _hasta volverte loca.-Río un poco al escuchar mi promesa y asintío._

_-Lo prometo... Y tú prometeme que no dejarás que Malfoy te engatuse,que nadie te hiera y que nadie nunca te maté.-Reí al escuchar como copio casi por completo mi promesa y junte mi frente con la suya._

_-Lo prometo.-Sonreímos las dos y nos dimos un último beso más... Y espero que no el último para siempre.-Ten...-Susurre al separarnos quitandome un anillo plateado en forma de serpiente del dedo anular.-Como lo pierdas te mato.-Le advertí cogiendo su mano izquierda y ponerselo como si estuvieramos casandonos._

_-Y tu ten.-Se quito un collar de oro del cuello con una sonrisa.-Date la vuelta.-Me giré y aparte el pelo que me había crecido hasta por debajo de los hombros y pude sentir el calor del material por la piel de mi amada. Bajé la vista al notar que había terminado de ponermelo y pude leer claramente "Hermione. G"..._

_Fin Flashback_

-"_Mierda de bichos._"-Pensé hastiada lanzandole un Avada Kedava a una acromantula que venía hacia mi.

Habían vuelto,yo me había marchado a mi casa poco después de que se fuera el trío dorado. Al enterarme de que había vuelto solo pude llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts con la excusa de como era una mortífaga aunque sin marcar pude venir a luchar,aunque eso si,tuve que deshacerme de mis padres con la excusa de decir que iba a cazar Granger... Aunque técnicamente no había mentido.

-_Confundus_.-Hechize a un hombre-lobo que estaba por atacar a Lavender Brown y conjuré un expulso logrando que se cayera por una ventana. Al llegar al comedor para ver si estaba por ahí mi castaña pude ver claramente como una mujer pelirroja y rechoncheta luchaba contra Lestrange encima de una de las mesas,al ver que yo estaba detrás de la sádica loca y la más mayor Weasley estaba siento derrotada poco a poco lanze un _Petrificus Totalus_ silencioso dejando a la mortífaga petrificada. Antes de darme la vuelta e irme al notar que no estaba Hermione pude ver como claramente los pequeños Weasley me habían visto al lanzar el hechizo. Al llegar a las escaleras me encontré a Longbottom agitado,me cruze en su caminó y le agarre del cuello haciendo presion.-¡¿Donde demonios está Hermione?!-Apreté su cuello mirandolé con fuego en mis ojos impaciente por su pregunta.

-N-no lo sé.-Tartamudeo con miedo clarísimo en sus ojos. Apreté aún más su agarre viendo el color morado en su rostro,sabía perfectamente que como no me diese una respuesta correcta acabaría asfixiandolo y dejandolo ahí para alimento a algún hombre-lobo.-¡Es-están en la camára secreta!-Grito asustado y con la voz ronca del poco oxígeno que le quedaba. Le solté el cuello de su camiseta y fui escaleras abajo yendo hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Hechizos volaban de un lado para otro,tenía que cubrirme bien las espalda sino me comería un hechizo facílmente como a la Ravenclaw de hace un momento que cayó desmayada,cruze por un pasillo dandome un susto de muerte.

-¡Pansy!-Me llamó el rubio emocionado acercandose a mi,di unos pasos hacía atrás y le apunté con mi varita. Automáticamente se detuvo mirandome como si tuviera una acromantula en la cara.-Pansy...¿Que haces?-Pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo siento querido amigo,pero de tan solo haber visto la marca tenebrosa que llevas en el antebrazo izquierdo me hace desconfiar de ti. Le lanzé _Desmaius_ al rubio y lo llevé a una sala vacía quitandolé su varita y lanzando los hechizos _Fermaportus _y _Silencio_ para así no poder abrir la puerta ni gritar para que le oigan cuando despertase.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño de Myrtle,al entrar facilmente pude ver como uno de los baños... No estaba,literalmente. Di unos pasos hacia ahí colocando mi mano libre en el borde mirando hacia el oscuro y profundo hueco sintiendo el vértigo inundandome.

-¡Vamos,tiraté!-Me sobrealte al escuhcar una voz chillona,me giré para insultarla con tan mala suerte que puse un pie en el agujero resbalandome y cayendo dentro de el. Grité con todas un "¡Hija de puta!"Refiriendóme al espíritu,cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el terrible aterrizajé y me sorprendí al notar que caía en algo más o menos suave que evito que me rompiese el trasero.

-¿Pero que...?-Murmurre tocando con recelo una especie de tela muy aspera,un escalofrío recorrío mi espina dorsal y me levanté rápidamente sacudiendome las telas de araña.

Esquive como pude las miles de rocas molestas que habían en el lugar tropezandome con más de una cayendo al suelo de forma patética,si mi madre me hubiera visto caer de lado hace treinta segundos habría puesto el grito en el cielo diciendo que "eso no es de una señorita tan refinada como tú Pansy"y bla bla bla... Chorradas de mi madre con la elegancia de la sangre y la posición aristocratica... Mierda,haber pasado tanto tiempo con Granger me ha quitado toda mi personalidad Parkinson.

-No puede ser...-Al levantar la vista del suelo para no tropezarme con piedras me di cuenta de dos cosas:A)Y había terminado de explorar el túnel y estaba por fin en la camára de los secretos. B)El panorama que tenía enfrente mío no era muy agradable de ver. La puta comadreja había agarrado los lados de la cara de MI chica y le había plantado tal besazo que por suerte no fue correspondido por mi Hermione y se había alejado de ella con una sonrisa boba en sus labios,todo lo contrario que a MI NOVIA.-¡WEASLEY VAS A MORIR!-Grité con todas mi fuerzas caminando con sonoros pasos.

La varita de el pelirrojo me apunto amenazante mientras que la castaña seguía en estado de shock hasta que escucho mi voz,se giró y al verme murmuro mi nombre claramente y sus ojos se pintaron de terror extremo.

-¡_Expulso_!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas lanzando a la comadreja varios metros atrás,llegué caminando hacia el a paso rápido y le lanze un _Expelliarmus_ desarmandolo completamente,apunté con mi varita a su cuello suplantando mi mirada cabreada por una fría mostrando la misma sonrisa de sádica de Bellatrix.

-¡Pansy,no!-Me grito Hermione sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza mirandome con ojos de cordero degollado,fruncí el ceño extrañando su voz y sus hablidosas manos relajando mis facciones por el calor que estas me transimtían.-Por favor...-Susurro sin apartar su mirada de encima de la mía. Suspire derrotada y miré de reojo a Weasley que nos miraba confundido pero en unos instantes su mirada cambió a una de fuego al verme.

-¡Hermione vamos,matala!¡Sino lo hará ella!-Le grito a la castaña sorprendido de que su mejor amigo no hiciera nada por mi presencia.

Granger miró de una forma muy fea a la comadreja que seguía mirandola a la espera de que hiciese algo.

-No pienso hacer eso Ronald.-Dictaminó griandose hacia mi y abrazandome con todas su fuerzas,apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que yo la colocaba entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro.-Te extrañé.-Me susurro besando mi mejilla cayendoseles unas lágrimas que resbalaron por mi cuello mientras yo intentaba no emocionarme.

-Hermione...-Bufé astiada por culpa del estúpido pariente lejano de Longbottom y le apunté con mi varita.-_Desmaius_.-Cayó desmayado al suelo ganandome un grito de horror por parte de Hermione quien intento ir hacia la comadreja pero yo se lo impedí.-Ven aquí...-Susurre sujetandola fuertemente de la cintura acercando nuestros labios hasta acercarlos y perdiendonos en el sabor de cada una que,por suerte,el de Granger no sabía a comadreja...

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?La verdad es que por mi parte creo que le falto algo... Mmmm no sé ¿Más sentimientos?Como no sé expresarme bien sentimentalmente :/**

**¡Contestaciones!**

**Vaniap0211:Gracias por decir que es lindo ^^**

**Alexia Potterheard:¡Ya está la conti!Que bien que digas que es una historia interesante :D**

**Virshy:¡Ya lo continúo,tranquila!Y que alegría que estuvieras ansiosa por leerlo otra vez.**

**PD:Te equivocaste,este es el segundo el tercero (Y último,por desgracia) es el tercero.**

**Hasta aquí con las contestaciones,espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y me alegraría saber si os ha gustado.**

**Bye!**


End file.
